xiaolinpediafandomcom-20200223-history
Fist of Tebigong
|counterpart = Fist of the Iron Bear}}The Fist of Tebigong was a Shen Gong Wu which was a metal gauntlet that was strong enough to crack the earth. However, it was no match for the Two-Ton Tunic, and it was equal in strength to the Mikado Arm. Clay Bailey often used it with his element, Earth. Characteristics The Fist of Tebigong was a goldish-bronze colored fist with black line designs that fit over the wearer's hand and wrist. It seemed to be made out of some type of metal similar to the Two-Ton Tunic. Ability This Wu was a strong Wu. It was strong enough to break the ground, but it still could not break the Two-Ton Tunic, presumably because they were made of the same material. It was usually used as an offensive Shen Gong Wu, but has also been used as a shield before. This was seen when Tubbimura used it to block a blast from the Eye of Dashi. Its strength was matched only by the Mikado Arm. In the Xiaolin Showdown (video game), it causes a shockwave to knock all nearby characters off their feet, but the showckwave has less range than it appears to have. History When it was first revealed, Clay won it quite simply in a showdown against Jack Spicer, resulting in him also winning the Third Arm Sash. Kimiko Tohomiko used it in an attempt to knock Jack Spicer off a mountain during a Xiaolin Showdown to no avail due to him having the Jetbootsu. This allowed him to win both the Fist and the Monkey Staff. It was wagered by Katnappe in a showdown against Omi for the Changing Chopsticks. She punched the ground with it and sent Omi off balance and the Golden Tiger Claws in her direction, finally using the Claws to tag Omi. Tubbimura wagered it in a showdown along with the Sword of the Storm. As mentioned above, it was used by Tubbimura to absorb the lightning blast and was used by Raimundo (after they had switched) to grip onto the rock he was about to fall off. By the end of the showdown, it was won by Raimundo. It was used again by Raimundo in a training session against Omi's Two-Ton Tunic, however he failed to do any damage. It was also among the Shen Gong Wu that the Chameleon-Bot stole. Jack and Wuya used it to create Mala Mala Jong and it served as his left hand. On the way to Russia Omi used it to scratch Dojo's rash for him. In the town temple, Omi used it against Jack in trying to hit him, however Jack repelled the attack with his Reversing Mirror, giving Omi a large black eye. It was one of the Shen Gong Wu that Jack gave to Pandabubba in exchange for robot parts. It was wagered by Pandabubba in theshowdown trio and was used to sink Raimundo's boat, yet it was won by Raimundo by the end of the showdown. Sizing Up Omi Clay used it to punch Cyclops in the shin. Clay was seen taking it while he and the others were preparing to fight Dojo, and was used along with the Eye of Dashi to fight him. It was then eaten by Dojo, only to be coughed back up again to be wagered in a showdown against Omi (although he never used it). It was won back by Omi. It was stolen by Jack, and was used by Clay in the end training session. It was one of the Shen Gong Wu that Jack stole (again) in and was later wagered by Clay's Granny Lily in the eight-way xiaolin showdown. It was won back by the monks. Clay used it to punch a hole in the ground for a pool, as it was meant to be the monks' day off. It was used again by Clay to punch another hole in the floor to drain away Raksha's water from the Shen Gong Wu vault. It was stolen by Dyris in and was wagered by her in a showdown against Omi, which she later lost. It was one of the Shen Gong Wu that Dojo The Black Vipers (episode)|hid in the cactus]]. It was also among the Shen Gong Wu returned to the monks by Jesse Bailey. It was seen floating towards the cave to form Mala Mala Jong once again. It was used by Clay during his chores, and was wagered by the monks against Wuya in Raimundo's body. It was one of the Shen Gong Wu that Gigi stole from the Xiaolin Temple. It was one of the Shen Gong Wu that Jack Spicer stole from the Vault, but lost the Fist of Tebigong in the fight against Omi and Chase Young. Clay used it against the Chi Creature,but failed. Clay also used it against Wuya, however she managed to evade the attack. It was also one of the Shen Gong Wu stolen by the Ying-Ying Bird. Raimundo stole it as part of the plan to get back the Treasure of The Blind Swordsman from Hannibal Roy Bean. Jack purchased a fake replica from Chucky Choo. Clay secretly used it to break Jack out of his bubble, which made it appear to Jack that he had used his "tiger powers" to get out. Its last use was by Jack Spicer trying to use the Fist to crush Clay, only to be stopped by Omi's Mikado Arm. Did You Know...? Named after the Chinese words for special, arm, and skill, it literally means a gauntlet of special power. Episode Appearances }} Ownership Did You Know...? *This Wu is one of the components of Mala Mala Jong. Category:Shen Gong Wu Category:Combat Shen Gong Wu Category:Earth Shen Gong Wu Category:Xiaolin Showdown Category:Xiaolin Showdown Shen Gong Wu